A Mikaelson Surprise
by SelenaKat
Summary: Caroline is pregnant with her boss's baby as the result of a drunken one night stand. She only had to act like his girlfriend but she slept with him. Now, she's pregnant. Can Caroline and Klaus bring up this baby together? Cross posted to AO3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my new fic. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you like it!**

"Pregnant?" Caroline felt dizzy as she looked at the small stick in her hand. "I can't be pregnant!"

"Take another one, Care. Maybe it's a mistake?" Elena handed her another one.

 _Positive._

Caroline took a breath. "It was a one night stand. With my boss Elena! I cannot be pregnant! It's not happening" She let out a sob. "My life is ruined!"

"Calm down, Care." Elena reassured her best friend who was near hyperventilating. "Are you sure it's not Tyler's?"

Caroline snorted. "Pretty sure. I've not been with him for six months, Elena. Six months! It has to be Klaus's" She paused as more sobs threatened to break free. "I'm knocked up with my boss's baby. With Klaus Mikaelson's baby. You know that arrogant jerk who's my boss. It was one stupid, drunken night"

"Well, are you going to tell him, Care?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head. "He may be a jerk but he's also your friend so he deserves to know. He might want to be involved-"

"No." Caroline interrupted. "I won't tell him anything"

"What are you going to do then?" Elena questioned. "You can't go back to work for him." Elena pointed out fairly. Then, a thought ran across her mind. "You are keeping the baby, aren't you?"

Caroline thought about it. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't ready to give up her life to take care of a baby. She couldn't just step down in her job. She had worked solidly since college to become a lawyer and to get in to a good law firm. Mikaelson and Mikaelson was the best. But, she also couldn't kill off an innocent baby. Her baby. She couldn't be so selfish. She would have to give up everything she worked for. But, she would do it. She could make this work. A tear dropped from her eye. If only her mother was still alive. She would have been there for Caroline. She could have helped her. She shook away the tears. She had to be strong and get her act together. "Yes. I am"

"Then, you need to start thinking about what you're going to do. You obviously have to resign." Elena said thoughtfully. She was trying to see what she could do to help Caroline.

"I'm going to go in today. Hand in my notice. Pack my bags. Sell my apartment. Find a house in another state. Find a job. Register at a hospital" Caroline went into planning mode. She was mentally running through everything she had to do to make this work.

Elena looked shocked. "Are you leaving, Care?"

"I have to Elena. I can't stay here and raise this baby. It'll be too obvious" Caroline explained as she thought about where she was going to live. Her grandmother had left a house to her in New Orleans. That would be perfect. "I'll go to New Orleans. I have a house there"

Elena was surprised at how matter-of-fact Caroline was after everything that had happened. She almost seemed resigned. "You know you don't have to keep the baby"

"Of course I'm keeping the baby." Caroline let out angrily. "I can't make this little one suffer because I am a stupid drunk. I will bring this baby up"

"By yourself? Without a job?" Elena was sceptical. She needed their other best friend Bonnie to come and convince Caroline to tell Klaus. But, Bonnie was on a long deserved holiday in the Bahamas with her boyfriend Damon. Damon was the older brother of Elena's boyfriend Stefan. "You should tell Klaus

"I'll get a job. I have a house. I'll find a job. It doesn't matter what it is" Caroline was determined to put the baby first. She had only known about it for a little while but her maternal feelings were already kicking their way to the surface. "And yes I can and will bring the baby up alone. Klaus has said plenty enough times to all his little flings that he doesn't want anything serious. So why would he want to be serious with me? With Barbie?" She said bitterly. Though, she was a fully qualified lawyer all Klaus gave her to do was read the case files and summarise it for him. She was little more than his own PA.

"At least tell him. Give him the option. It's only fair" Elena was adamant. She could never have children and so felt a little jealous. Stefan had assured her, he didn't mind but she could imagine how desperately he wanted a baby. "Go in today and catch him and tell him"

Caroline was unsure. Everything, she knew about him made her think he would hardly be happy father material. She wasn't motherly herself but she had a good upbringing. Klaus's father hated him and his mother didn't care. She had met them once whilst pretending to be Klaus's girlfriend. _And look where that got you. You're knocked up with his kid, Forbes. All because you couldn't hold your alcohol. You only had to act like his girlfriend not actually be his girlfriend. But, you slept with him._ "I'll think about it. Anyway I need to go"

Caroline waited for Elena to leave and then locked her apartment. She would walk to work today. Maybe, it would clear her head. Should she tell Klaus? What was the worst that could happen? He wanted nothing to do with her and she would bring the baby up alone. And the best? He agreed to contribute to the costs of raising a child and their baby spent their time split between the both of them. Their baby. Not just hers. The lawyer in her said that she had to tell him. She had to at least give him an opportunity. That was only fair. She got to her office and found a note.

 _Caroline._

 _Come to my office immediately._

 _Niklaus Mikaelson._

So, he was going to fire her. That's what the note meant. She laughed hysterically. Everyone who got that note got fired. Aurora, Genevieve, Hayley... The list was endless. They all had brief flings with Klaus and were then subsequently fired. Well, she would resign first. She made her way to his office.

"Come in and shut the door, love" He barked from his chair as she entered nervously. "I have called you in to my office to inform you Caroline that we are letting-"

She interrupted him. "I'm pregnant Klaus so I'm resigning." She looked at his face. At first, it had looked amused when she interrupted him but now he looked pale. "It's yours by the way"

"You're pregnant?" His face began to darken. "Clever idea, love. But, it's not my child. What did you think? You would tell me this story, I hand you some money and then you're free to try your tricks elsewhere. You're fired Caroline Forbes"

Tears began to stream down her face. She hadn't expected this from him. He was often rude and rough around the edges but this was just cruel. He thought she was some two-bit slut who was a gold digger. She furiously blinked away the tears. "Actually, you'll find I've already resigned. I handed in my notice to Mr Mikaelson already" She got up and was about to leave. Then, she turned and faced him. "And for your information, I do not want your money nor am I some cheap whore. I had thought that maybe given your upbringing you would like something different for your child. But, obviously you're just like you father" By the end of the speech, she was ranting and feeling extremely faint. It had been a low blow to compare him to his father and she regretted it the minute she stopped her rant. He was looking at her like she was the devil herself with those tormented ocean eyes.

"If you're quite finished Miss Forbes" Klaus maintained his composure despite his hurt. Every word stung him like a wasp. He was nothing like Mikael. Nothing. She was just using his past against him. He had told her everything shortly after he hired her. They had been friends. But, the mere mention of a baby and they were at odds. "Please let yourself out"

Caroline was about to exit his office. "I'm sorry. Using your father was below the belt" She said softly as she left and climbed down the stairs to her office.

She began frantically packing all of her personal items away whilst tears rolled down her cheeks, each one a bigger droplet than the previous. She had ruined everything. She had ruined their friendship. He had told her about his family in confidence, as a friend, and she had used it against him. She had been a petty, spiteful bitch to him. Why would he believe her without any evidence? She would just leave and go to New Orleans. He obviously didn't want this baby. She began lifting her boxes before remembering she walked here. She couldn't carry them all home. She put them down again. She would walk home and drive back so she could pick up all of her stuff. That's when she noticed him standing there in her doorway. He looked murderous. She noticed Elijah behind him. No wonder, he looked so angry.

"Hello, Miss Forbes" Elijah greeted her courteously. He had always liked her and respected her so when he found out about Niklaus's behaviour towards her he was determined to rectify it. It was highly likely in his opinion that she was pregnant as she seldom lied and her lies were normally pathetic. "I understand that you are pregnant with Niklaus' child?"

Caroline was stunned. She hadn't expected Klaus to tell Elijah. "Yes, Mr Mikaelson"

"Then will you consent to a prenatal paternity test? If you do so and what you are saying is true then I assure you that Niklaus will suitably provide for the child and I myself will ensure he does so. Niklaus will also aid you in bringing up this child in a manner that you both decide" Elijah explained calmly. Then, he turned to Klaus. "Do you have anything you wish to add Niklaus?"

"I apologise for my rudeness love" Klaus said.

It was rather begrudging but Caroline accepted it. "It's okay. I'll take this test if and only if you want me to Klaus. I am pregnant with your baby and my word should be good enough but if you want me to I will. But, if I do so then you have take part in raising our baby. Not just money. Time, love, attention. Can you give this baby those things?"

Elijah chuckled but hid it well. Caroline could be good for his brother. He knew she had faked being his girlfriend but he could see something between them. Maybe, they could work things out. He shot Niklaus a look. Elijah would ensure that Caroline was supported in spite of the outcome.

Klaus was thinking. Could he be a good father? What if he was like Mikael? Could he really help bring up a child? He was too young. He wasn't ready for this yet. But, maybe this was his opportunity. All he had to do was get Caroline on his side. Make peace with her. Then, maybe together it wouldn't be so difficult. "If you are pregnant with my child then yes. I will support you in every way"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave me some feedback! Selena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the absolutely awesome support this fic has received! I was totally overwhelmed by the number of follows, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

 **I just want to clarify some things: Klaus and Caroline were friends but ever since the one night stand between them, Klaus began treating her a regular employee and distanced himself from her. Secondly, Caroline only apologised for bringing up Mikael as she knows how much it hurts Klaus not her behaviour. Lastly, she will be strong and she only accepted his apology because Elijah was there, Klaus will apologise properly. Now, on with the fic!**

"I will leave you two to discuss how you will bring this child up. Maybe go for a coffee? But, please do not discuss it here in our office. Caroline, you are welcome to continue working here if you so choose, either with myself or Kol but not with Niklaus" Elijah said thoughtfully as he got up. "And, I too will apologise for Niklaus's behaviour and hope that you will forgive him. Goodbye, Caroline" Elijah exited the room.

Caroline and Klaus sat in silence for a bit. She would refuse to make the first move. She was not giving in. She only accepted his apology because Elijah was there, she still expected a proper apology. He had treated her like a two bit floozy and he didn't care. She was not having it. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Klaus was mulling things over. He had been a little too harsh but really what did she expect. To march in here and announce that it was his baby and be congratulated. He would not support her until she had proved it. Although, they had been friends, the one night stand had ruined things. He could not afford to let her get close to him again. He didn't want to be taken advantage of like Hayley did. He looked up and saw her staring at him with narrowed eyes. So, she hadn't forgiven him. He expected that. "Right so, love, let's go to the hospital and find out if it's mine. Then, we'll talk" He got up, expecting her to follow but she stayed sitting. "What do you want?"

"Well, firstly this is a baby not an it!" She snarked as she pointed at her belly. It was flat but soon enough it would be rounded and she would be fat. "Secondly, I'm hungry"

Klaus looked nonplussed. "So what, love?" He asked. "After, we have the test done, you can get something to eat"

"After?!" Caroline looked ready to shout again.

Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her outside into his car. She could not be shouting in the office again. Elijah would kill him for disrupting the 'efficient and caring environment' that he had built. "I'll get you something on the way"

"No. I'm hungry now. This baby is hungry now. Your baby" She emphasised as he still looked uncaring. "If I don't eat I will faint. If I faint, the baby could get hurt. If it hurts, then I could lose it. Understand?" Caroline snapped at him angrily. Just because he didn't want the baby doesn't mean she didn't. " I said do you understand?"

Klaus just stood there. If he was honest, then no he didn't care about the baby. He didn't know if it was his or not so he was less than bothered. But, he still cared about Caroline. Even though, he pushed her away, he still had a place in his heart for her. He didn't want to and couldn't see her in any danger. "Okay, love. Sit right her and I will go and get you some food and a drink. Then, we'll go to the hospital."

"Fine!" Caroline agreed. She was starving now and really needed to eat. She had looked up pregnancy on the internet and quickly found out that being hungry was depriving her baby of food so she needed to eat.

Klaus made to leave. "Any requests?"

"Orange juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Caroline wanted a delicious, nutritious meal and that fit the bill just about.

Klaus left and within a few minutes came back with exactly what she asked for. It was ironic for once. Normally, she would get his lunch but today he got hers. He watched her munch away at it in ten seconds flat. Then, she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were so clear just like the sky and her face was calmer and more content. She had calmed down. "Now, let's go to the hospital"

"If you insist. I can't believe that you don't trust me" Caroline crossed her arms. She watched a look of pain flit across his handsome face with those adorable dimples.

Klaus sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, love. But, I've been down this road before.."

"Tell me" Caroline insisted.

Klaus instantly put up his walls. "No, sweetheart. These are my secrets alone"

Caroline pouted for a while but then they reached the hospital. She was immediately ushered into a room by an old acquaintance of hers, April Young, who first did a check up to make sure the baby was fine and that Caroline was eating enough. Then, she began the test. It was quick and relatively painless but even still it felt invasive. She was being forced to do this to prove herself. It was ridiculous. If men got pregnant they wouldn't be forced to do all this. Then, she thought again. Actually, they would since most men were manwhores. I mean look at Klaus. She giggled imagining him pregnant and by that time the test was over.

"You should find out the results within 5-7 working days. We can send them by post, email, you could phone or you could come yourself. You don't need to decide now but do let us know by tomorrow. Good luck Caroline" April said as she moved Caroline out of the room.

Caroline was shocked. "5-7 days? With all this technology it takes 5-7 days?"

'Unfortunately so. Goodbye Caroline" April shut the door.

Klaus looked expectant outside. "So what's the verdict, love?"

"It takes 5-7 days, Klaus" Caroline let out dully. "So I guess you'll just have to wait"

Klaus gnashed his teeth. "Well, then I'll see you in a week. No need for me to stick around" He turned to leave and then reconsidered. Caroline was only here to assure him. She didn't want to have that test. And, she was looking pale. "Actually, love. I'll drop you home" She didn't live far and so he dropped her off and went back to his office.

Caroline sat in the living room. Then, she began to cry. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks, her nose was leaking snot and her cheeks were red from exertion. How could this have happened? She was pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's baby. And, he didn't believe her. And, her mom wasn't even there to help her. Her life was over. She had spent years training to be a lawyer and now she was going to spend years being a mother. It wasn't fair. Klaus hadn't even been decent about it. He just expected her to deal with it. She let out a huge sob. What if Klaus refused to help her? Then, her brain kicked in and the flooding tears began to halt. _Then, you will bring up this baby, Forbes. And you will do a damn good job. You don't need a man. Your life isn't over yet. You can do this. Think about what mom did for you. She was a sheriff and she looked after you pretty much singlehandedly. But, you won't be alone. You have friends. Good friends. They'll help you. And Elijah has promised to help even if Klaus doesn't._ She wiped her tears away and began making two lists.

 _If Klaus helps:_

 _Still need to find another job._

 _Sell the apartment and buy a proper house._

 _Sign up for parenting classes_ _together._

 _If he doesn't:_

 _Sell the apartment._

 _Move to NOLA- a fresh start._

 _Register at hospital- get all documents from MF._

 _Find a job- teaching, childcare, part time?_

 _Parenting classes._

 _Child supplies._

She looked at the list and added 'discuss bringing the baby up' to the 'if he helps list'. She felt calmer. She had a plan and wasn't reliant on Klaus. She breathed out slowly. Everything would be fine. Whatever happened she would survive. She knew she was pregnant with his baby but whether he accepted it or not would be the deciding factor. But, she would still be okay.

Several days later...

"Hello, love" Klaus knocked on her door. Today was the day they were going to find out and he was oddly nervous. The longer he thought about it the more unsure he was. Did he want to be a father? Was he too young? What if it wasn't his? All of these questions swirled around his head. "Love, are you ready?" He knocked again. He could hear faint music playing. Maybe, she was in the shower. "Caroline" He raised his voice as he rapped on the door harder and harder. He still had no response. He decided to go in anyway. The door was locked but he quickly found a spare key in one of her plants outside. That was dangerous and he made a mental note to speak to her about it. He walked in cautiously. He didn't see anything that looked wrong. But, then he walked into the kitchen. She was lying on the floor, a tub of ice cream fallen by her side slowly melting its way across her wooden flooring. He quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved that her heart was still beating. She looked almost dead. Her skin was pale and ashen and she was so still. He scooped her up into his arms and ran to his car. He lay her down on the backseat and began to drive like a mad man. They reached the hospital and Caroline had began stirring. But, her words were mumbled so he wasted no time in carrying her all the way in. Then, he began loudly shouting for doctors. They rapidly assembled and took her straight to be examined. He was left standing outside, worried and alone.

 _What if Caroline is seriously hurt? What if the baby is injured? What if she's lost the baby? No. That can't happen! Caroline is too strong for_ _that. It would break her. She's only known for a week and already she was planning their nursery. He hadn't been fair to her. He had been monstrous and cruel. What if he never got to apologise? To see her face stretch out into a radiant smile once more. To see her so full of life and vibrant. What if he never got to see their baby?_

"Mr Mikaelson, we have some news" A nurse interrupted his thoughts. Only yesterday, had he decided to do better for Caroline. To accept the baby regardless of the outcome. Because, he wanted to apologise to Caroline. He wanted to make it work with her. He didn't want his child growing up fatherless or believing him to be a monster. He didn't want to be Mikael. "Miss Forbes is..." The nurse quickly explained in the most simplistic terms.

 **A/N Thank you to my lovely readers! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me any feedback! Selena x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would just like to say thank you for your truly overwhelming support! 30 reviews, 25 faves and 86 follows is astounding and I am very grateful! I am also very thankful for your feedback. I am working on making Caroline less OOC in this chapter so I hope I succeed. Please let me know what you think.**

"Caroline is fine? She just fainted because of a lack of food? Because she's carrying twins instead of a single baby? Twins?" Klaus was overwhelmed with information and needed to clarify it in the simplest of terms. The nurse had told him that they were having twins and so Caroline needed to increase her food intake slightly as she wasn't eating enough for three. He felt oddly relieved. Caroline was perfectly fine. The twins were fine. His children.

The nurse chuckled at the worried father-to-be. She had seen plenty enough fathers panic over the littlest things and yet turn out to the very best. "Yes Mr Mikaelson. Miss Forbes is currently on an IV drip to replenish nutrients that she needs as she is carrying two instead of one. She needs to eat slightly more to compensate but she does not need to eat another whole adult meal" The nurse made to leave and then turned back as if she had remembered something. "And yes, Mr Mikaelson. The test results came in and they were conclusive. They are indeed your children. Good luck!"

"Thank you Nurse" Klaus thanked her as she left. Love swelled up in his heart. They were his children. Caroline had been telling the truth. His heart seemed to expand and relax as the news sunk in. Caroline was safe. They were having twins. And, they were his children. His children. He was content. But, then an errant thought snuck in. _What if they weren't your children? Would you have abandoned her? Hated the children? The way Mikael hates you._ He shook away the thoughts. It did not do to dwell on what could have been. He made his way inside her room.

Caroline saw him coming in. She turned her face away. He hadn't believed her, hadn't trusted her and that hurt. In fact, it more than hurt. It had felt like a ton of bricks coming crashing down on her, reminding her that she wasn't anything to Klaus. And, now he had the guts to come in and look concerned. Only because he was satisfied. But, then again he did bring her to the hospital. And, the nurse had said he sat there looking tense until he found out the reason. But, even still he had hurt her feelings. And, he had been a jerk about the whole thing. His faced loomed over her. She could see the tension at his forehead. He cared for her. That realisation had hit her hard. Klaus Mikaelson. The King of Making People Cry. He was worried about her. She softened slightly. But, he still needed to apologise. She would make him suffer a little before giving in.

"Love?" Klaus asked. He had seen her turn over. The nurse had also told him she was awake. "I know you're awake, sweetheart"

Caroline stiffened.

"Come on, love. Talk to me" Klaus coaxed her as she stubbornly refused to answer. He had a brainwave. "Caroline, is that a spider?" He pretended to look in her hair. It worked.

Caroline jumped. His touch was electric. The mere brush of his hand and she felt warm. She opened her eyes reluctantly.

"I knew that would work" Klaus looked pleased with himself.

Caroline pulled a face. "Puh-lease. I just decided that I should give you a chance to explain"

"Explain what love?" He asked with a smirk. Seeing her eyes light up with anger, he quickly decided to elaborate. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I should have believed you, love"

Caroline inwardly smiled. An apology from Klaus. Pigs must be flying. She decided to draw it out a little longer and take advantage of him. He looks genuinely pained and upset. The anger was lessening. "And, Klaus? You should have believed me. We were friends. Then, you began treating me like every other of your flings" She said but it was without malice or bite. It was honest.

"And for that, love. I am sorry." He smiled earnestly at her. "But, we can still reclaim our friendship. If that's acceptable to you, love, then we can have a fresh start."

Caroline looked uncaring. "I don't know, Klaus. You hurt me. You didn't trust me. Me. Caroline Forbes" She let out fairly. "Your only friend" She mocked gently to lighten the mood. She would forgive him properly now. But, he still needed to win her trust back.

"That was a mistake. I intend to rectify it, love, if you'll let me" Klaus wanted to make things right. It had been his fault. He had created the distance. He had hurt her. He had broken her trust. "I want your trust, Caroline" He said honestly.

She smiled a little. "Then, okay. I forgive you. We can have a fresh start as friends" She emphasised 'friends' as she didn't want a romantic relationship. At least, not yet. Klaus, handsome as he was, still needed to win back her trust. "But, you broke my trust. And, that isn't an easy thing to gain back, Klaus"

"I will gain your trust back, love" Klaus took her hand. "I promise" He kissed her hand softly. His lips were like satin, delighting every sense in her hand and a few others in unmentionable places.

Caroline let out a proper, radiant smile. "Anyway, enough with the depressing mistakes. We're having twins!" She let out excitedly as her hand subconsciously caressed her stomach.

"I know, love. The nurse told me. It's a bloody miracle!" Klaus agreed with a smile. Every time, he saw her smile it lit up something in his heart. He wanted to make her smile. And be able to smile and laugh with her.

Caroline sat up. "What do you think we're having? What do you want?" She rambled in a daze of happiness. She pictured them. Two blonde haired, blue eyed babies. A boy and a girl would be perfect. With Klaus's dimples. She let out a laugh as she imagined Klaus cradling two babies.

"What's so amusing?" Klaus flashed her a smile. She was bent over, giggling madly, and it made him feel lighter. She brought a ray of happiness everywhere she went.

Caroline choked back a laugh. "The Babies-You-Holding them" She could only say a little.

Klaus immediately got what she was talking about. He himself found it amusing to imagine himself as a father. It was a foreign concept. Looking after two totally dependent souls and loving them. He would give them everything that Mikael had refused him. It was strange. Only a week ago, he was completely opposed. And yet now, the more he thought of them, the more he desperately wanted them. He wanted to make things work with Caroline. It was almost as he had broken though his stone walls. Well that wasn't strictly true. Caroline had forced her way inside. "Haha, love. I'm glad you find me so funny"

Caroline's laugh tailed off.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus instantly asked. Caroline had gone pale and looked so worried.

Caroline was silent for a moment. Then, she found her voice once more. "We're having twins"

"Yes, love" Klaus was confused.

Caroline saw Klaus's puzzlement. "Twins? We're going to have double the work. It's going to be madness. We'll never have peace again"

Klaus chuckled at her face. She looked so worried. But, now he knew the cause he could laugh freely. "Of course we will, sweetheart. There's two of us and two of them. It will all be fine"

"No. You don't understand. We'll have double the amount of dirty diapers, double the trouble and yet half the sleep"

Klaus was deeply amused by Caroline's realisation. She was an only child and it was so obvious by her reaction. She had never had to look after anyone. He, on the other hand, had three younger siblings. No, two. His eyes watered slightly as he thought about Henrik's death. It had only been a year and a half ago. He had passed away from cancer. He blinked them away and continued. "It will all be fine, love. I have two younger siblings and so have changed my fair share of dirty diapers. Add to that my niece and I am well experienced" He explained calmly.

Caroline was oddly reassured. Here was Klaus Mikaelson, the most feared lawyer around, reassuring her that he knew how to deal with babies. That he had changed diapers and looked after children. She was glad he had agreed to help with their babies. It would have been hard without him. But, she reasoned, if it came down to it she would be able to do this alone. But, it was nice to have help. She changed the subject. "Did the nurse tell you how far gone I was?"

"No, love. Although if I were to hazard a guess, less than two months as you're not showing" Klaus reasoned logically. He had seen pregnancy first hand with his brother Elijah and sister-in-law Katherine. Katherine had been a pregnant nightmare and she hadn't began showing until after her second month. He knew this, not because he took a great deal of interest in her figure, but rather because Elijah felt it necessary to tell him every detail.

She stuck her tongue out. "No fair. You have experience"

"That's life, sweetheart" Klaus inched closer to her. "So, how far gone are you exactly?"

Caroline quickly grabbed her report. "I am 7 weeks and 2 days pregnant" She read off the sheet. "So, not that far off two months. In another seven, these little ones will be here" She looked down at her stomach.

The nurse came back in with a clutch of papers. "Miss Forbes, you are welcome to leave as soon as you sign these papers. Congratulations on the news" Then, she left them alone once more.

Caroline let out a small groan. "More paperwork"

"Here, I'll help you" Klaus took the papers and scanned them super fast. Then, he handed them back and indicated all the places she needed to sign.

She signed them quickly. "Thank you, Klaus. It gets a bit boring looking at paperwork all the time" Caroline made a subtle dig but it was all in jest. He did treat her like a PA but he did let her sit in on things. Occasionally. "I've done. Let's go"

They exited and handed the papers in.

"Now, let me take you for a meal somewhere" Klaus insisted as they approached his car. He wanted it to be part of the way to win back her trust.

Caroline was surprised. She thought he would want to just drop her home. "That would be nice. But, let's just go somewhere relaxed" She had seen the kinds of places Klaus went for dinner. They were usually high end, fancy restaurants where everyone looked immaculate. She wanted something more chilled tonight. Especially, as she didn't look as put together as normal. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, she was wearing dark skinny jeans and an old Mystic Falls High hoodie. It was unusual for her to be so casually dressed but that morning she knew she didn't want to go anywhere. So she wanted to be lazy for once. And, at first it felt alien but throughout the day it felt more and more comfortable. But, she knew that tomorrow she would be back to herself.

"I know a great place, love. You'll love it" Klaus was certain Caroline would love this place. He had been a few times before and loved it every time. It was a change from the corporate dinners he normally attended and the very formal family meals he had at home.

They began driving.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you liked it! Also, I have a question for you: Would you prefer me to go month by month for the pregnancy or continue as I am which will be slightly slower?**

 **Sneak peak: Caroline and Klaus go on their first date. And, Caroline gets more than a glimpse into Klaus's elusive family.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for the totally awesome support! I am amazed and truly grateful by the sheer amount of reviews, favourites and follows for my first ever story! You guys are truly brilliant and have made this author feel very welcome on FF. Thank you for everything! Hope you like Caroline and Klaus's first date!**

"Close your eyes, love" Klaus carefully guided Caroline out of the car and towards one of his all time favourite restaurants. It was more of a diner really but it made the best food he had ever tasted. He loved their Hot-As-Hell Hamburger with sweet potato fries and he was certain Caroline would enjoy it too. They approached the diner. "You can move your hands now, sweetheart"

Caroline did so and was gratified by the place she saw in front of her. It looked like a relaxed kind of place, which was further reinforced by its name: The Chill Kitchen. It was just what she wanted. Nothing too fancy or overly elaborate. They made their way inside and were greeted by a teen with ripped jeans and Converse. It was her kind of place. She loved the glitz and glamor of fancy restaurants but she secretly had a soft spot for burger joints when she was feeling especially undone. And she felt undone at the moment. Skinny jeans, old hoodie and hair up in a ponytail she definitely did not feel like herself. But, Klaus didn't seem to notice judging by his appreciative glances towards her. She looked down at the menu.

"What do you fancy, love?" Klaus asked as he leant closer to her. She was the messiest he had ever seen her but he still felt an attraction to her. In fact, he almost preferred her like this instead of her countless pencil skirts and girly blouses. But, he definitely liked her hair down instead of harshly pulled up.

Caroline looked at his inquiring eyes. They were blue like the ocean and shifted as if they had waves inside. She then blinked and glanced at the rest of him. He was wearing a Henley shirt with jeans but he looked smart. His shirt was black and it emphasised the clearly visible pecs beneath. She quickly looked back at his eyes. "I'll have the Barbecue Chicken Burger with a side of Caesar salad and classic fries." She said, having finally decided what to eat. She had been torn between having a salad and a burger and so in the end decided to get both. Especially, as she was having twins.

"And to drink?" Klaus said as he scanned the drink's menu. "Wine?"

Caroline let off a nervous laugh. "I can't drink alcohol anymore, Klaus. I'll just have some lemonade"

"I apologise, love. It completely slipped my mind. I too will have a lemonade" Klaus assured her. He wouldn't drink wine if she wouldn't. Wine was there to be savoured by more than one person. It was an experience to be shared.

They placed their orders when the teen- _Sarah-_ that's what her name tag said came back. Then, they lapsed into silence. But, it was a comfortable silence. Klaus was unsure of what to do. He liked Caroline but they needed to be friends again first. Despite being friends, he knew only a little about her. She had often been there just to listen to him. He still needed to regain her trust. Caroline was slightly nervous. She had no idea about what Klaus expected. What he wanted. What to talk about. She broke the silence. "Let's pretend this is a fresh start. Tell me about yourself, Klaus"

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, lawyer extraordinaire" He flirted cheekily.

Caroline stifled the urge to smile. Instead, she just looked at him. "Let's play Questions"

"What's that, love?" Klaus asked.

Caroline launched into a long winded explanation. "So let's get started. I get to ask you five questions and then you get to ask me five questions and we have to answer them honestly"

"What if it's too personal?" Klaus didn't want to spill his life story so easily.

Caroline narrowed her eyes before realising he was serious. "Then, just say personal and I'll ask another question. First question: What is your favourite colour and why?"

"That's boring, sweetheart. I thought you would be a bit more original" Klaus commented.

Caroline stared at him. "Just answer the question, Klaus"

"Alright. My favourite colour is red. It's so vibrant, alive and is a powerful colour" Klaus explained. He had always felt a special fondness for red, even as a boy, and his apartment was decorated with black and red. It just seemed so strong.

Caroline mentally filed away his answer before moving on. "Okay that's interesting. Who are your family and do you get on with them?"

Klaus briefly hesitated before answering. "My father is Mikael. We have never got on as you know, love"

"I know, Klaus. Just move on" Caroline didn't need to hear the abuse of Mikael again.

"Then there's my mother Esther" He paused whilst glancing at Caroline. She motioned to move on and he was thankful. He had no wish to go through his childhood trauma once more and this time in public. "My eldest brother is called Finn and he has a wife, Sage, and two children: Adelaide and Victoria after the places in Australia that they have lived in. He is a banker who currently works in Melbourne. I have never got one with him as he has always resented me and the rest of our siblings except his twin Freya. She is my eldest sister and is older than Finn. She is a teacher who works here in Mystic Falls and is married to Matthew Donovan. They have a son called Henry Matthew..." He controlled his emotions. Henry was named after his little brother Henrik, who passed away from cancer. "She has always been very protective of our family and despite our differences we can get on quite well. Then, there is Elijah who you have met so I'll spare you the boring description. His wife is an old rival of mine, Katherine, and they have a son too: Leo William. Elijah and I have always got on really well and I would say he is my favourite and closest brother. Hence the reason, we established Mikaelson and Mikaelson together. Then, there is Kol who is younger than me. He's a 'free spirit' and currently works as a male model. He has never had a serious girlfriend and so his current fling is a girl called Davina. He's an irritation and an annoyance but I love him regardless. My youngest sister is called Rebekah and she is the fashion editor for Vogue. She is in a long term relationship with Enzo, a male model friend of Kol's, and we have always been there for each other. I am overprotective of her and she of me. Lastly, there is-was Henrik, my youngest and favourite brother. He passed away from cancer" Klaus's throat began to tighten.

Caroline reached over and took his hand. "I'm so sorry, Klaus"

"Don't be, love" Klaus regained control once more. "Ask away"

Caroline looked at him worriedly before continuing. "Who is your favourite author and why?"

"J.R.R. Tolkien-" Klaus was cut off by Caroline's squeal. He waited until she subsided with an amused look.

Caroline took a breath and calmed herself down. "OMG I love the Hobbit and LOTR!"

"Tolkien was a genius. He created a world in its entirety and wrote engagingly. I have always longed to be part of his world, even briefly." Klaus answered. "Next question?"

Caroline was thrilled to find they had something in common other than pure stubbornness. "Who would you like to meet and why? They can be dead or alive" She added as a sidenote.

He thought quickly through his favourite artists. "Leonardo Da Vinci. He was one of the greatest artists who lived and his influence is very strong upon our modern world. His use of art as a medium to invent things is something I find myself using often"

"You're an artist!" Caroline exclaimed in surprise. Mr Big Bad Lawyer had a sensitive side.

Klaus chuckled. "I am more than just my persona, love. Last question"

"What would you say defines you as a person?" Caroline asked thoughtfully. She had wanted her last question to be important.

Klaus was silent for a moment. Then, he opened his mouth. "Love and power. I have suffered through lack of love and yet I have seen its importance in equal measure. And, it is a powerful force. But, more than that power is important as it is a way to wield influence"

"Okay, now it's your turn" She said as the waitress brought over their food. She took a bite of her burger and murmured appreciatively.

Klaus sunk his teeth into his burger and took a large meaty bite. Then, he delicately wiped his mouth. "Tell me about your family, love, to start with"

"Well there's my dad. Bill. He's gay and ran off with another man when I was young. I haven't really seen much of him since then. Then, there's my mom. Liz. She was the town sheriff and so wasn't always able to spend a lot of time with me when I was younger. But, I loved her and knew she loved me too. And, she passed away recently" Caroline's voice faltered as she was reminded of the absence of her mom. Straight talking Liz Forbes who would have known what to do in an instant. Then, she blinked away the memories and continued still in a slightly quieter voice. "I have no blood siblings but I have some awesome friends. My best friends are Bonnie and Elena. They are like sisters and have always been there for me. Then, there's Stefan Salvatore who's dating Elena but who has also become one of my closest friends along with his slightly irritating older brother Damon who's dating Bonnie. They're effectively my family"

Klaus gently stroked her hand. He knew the pain of losing someone dear. Then, he quickly moved on to the next topic whilst eating his sweet potato fries. "Who are you truly, love? Behind Miss Mystic Falls? Behind the perfect cheerleader?"

Caroline was hesitant to answer. Behind those things, she thought there was very little. Who was she? A daughter, a friend, a lawyer. An animal right's girl. A feminist. "Someone who wants more for herself. Who wants to be an acclaimed lawyer. Who wants to defend those who can't defend themselves. Someone who wants to fight for women everywhere. Who wants to stop animal cruelty" She let out confidently. Then, she sipped her lemonade in an attempt to calm her angry inner self. She wanted to be someone. She wanted to make an impact on the world. It was a deep question that required consideration.

"And you'll get there, sweetheart. Of that I have no doubt. You're fiery and passionate and strong willed. You are capable Caroline Forbes" Klaus wanted to be her support. He knew the next few years would be tough. They would be raising twins and she wanted to pursue a meaningful career. He would support her through it all. "Now, onto something much easier. What's your favourite colour?"

Caroline wanted to laugh. He was using her 'boring' question. "That's easy. Blue because it's calm but strong"

"What inspired you to become a lawyer?" Klaus asked intrigued.

Caroline ate some of her salad. "Also easy. I have wanted to be a lawyer ever since I joined Amnesty International at 16 as a volunteer and donor. I wanted to do some good in the world. Be a social lawyer. But, I needed experience first and so I joined Mikaelson and Mikaelson"

"Where you defend those with enough money to be defended" He added with a devilish smirk.

Caroline fired up. "To get experience. And, anyway you make me do paperwork mostly"

"Touche, love" Klaus conceded. "Last question. Will you go on a second date with me, sweetheart?"

Caroline looked surprised at first but a small smile started forming. She had really enjoyed this dinner with Klaus. He was funny, gorgeous and he obviously cared for her. But, a small voice niggled, he broke your trust. Caroline shook those thoughts away. "Yes. I really enjoyed tonight, Klaus. You were more than I expected you to be"

"Same here, love. I had a bloody good time" Klaus agreed as they left the restaurant.

Then, he turned and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were silk, gently pressing against his, as he slowly prised them open. Their tongues met and it sent shivers down her spine. His stubble rubbed against her face but it caused violent delight to form in her lower regions. She reciprocated. It felt like a million fireworks were being lit on her tongue. They kissed harder and faster and their hands began to roam. It was sweet, sexy and so good all at the same time. But, then he pulled away. "I apologise for that, love" Klaus didn't want to rush her.

"No need" Caroline brushed off his apology. "I enjoyed it" She added with a teasing smile.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback on what you think! Selena x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for everything! The amount of love this fic has from you guys is truly astounding! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There may or may not be smut later in the fic. Please leave some feedback!**

A Month Later...

Caroline and Klaus had been on a series of dates after their initial one, each one a chance to get to know each other and for Klaus to make amends. He had apologised every time until the last where she shut him up with a soft but passionate kiss. They were finally good. And, now they were a little more than good. They were together. It was the last date that brought about this happy turn in their lives. She still lived in her apartment and continued working under Elijah who turned out to be a way better boss than Klaus. He actually let her take part in defending people and was understanding. She and Klaus saw each other regularly and despite his attempt to convince her to move in with him she was standing strong. It wasn't that she didn't love him but it was still early stages. Too early to be thinking of moving in with him. She had found a small house near Klaus that she intended to buy so that her babies would have some space. More space than in this apartment anyway. It was perfect and it had three bedrooms with two bathrooms. It was a little dilapidated sure and it could definitely used some renovation but it was perfect. She had seen three of four houses but this one just gave her the right feel. Klaus had protested but she was determined.

 _"Love, I told you. Just move in with me. I have plenty of space" Klaus tried to persuade Caroline._

 _Caroline was refusing to budge. "I know, Klaus. But, it's too early. And, what if we don't work out? I still need a house to come_ _home too. A house that's big enough for the three of us"_

 _"Caroline, I said I was sorry. I have done so much to garner your trust once more. Do you really think I would break it so easily, sweetheart?" Klaus too was stubborn._

 _Caroline took his hand. "It's not that I don't love you, Klaus. I do. It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's that I need security and a house will give me that. We've only just entered this stage of our relationship and I don't want to rush things"_

 _"Do you think I'm rushing?" Klaus's anger flared up quickly but then he tempered it down. She had a valid point. "I understand, love. But, you can buy the house and move in with me"_

 _Caroline shook her head gently. "I need some space, Klaus. I can't just move in with you because I'm pregnant. Why don't we see how things go?"_

Klaus had pouted and been upset for a few days but then he decided to help her. He went to all the house viewings with her and helped her pick the perfect one. He had been against this one at first as it needed some renovation but eventually she wore him down. He conceded it was perfectly located and big enough. He just didn't want her to spend too much time and effort doing it up whilst she was pregnant. But, he eventually saw her side. And, he vowed to help her build a perfect house. He was also contributing financially to the deposit but Caroline insisted on paying off the mortgage by herself.

She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a taffeta blue dress that just about concealed her bump and small gold wedges. Klaus had invited her to a formal dinner with his family. He reasoned, that since she was now three months and in fact closer to four months pregnant they should tell his family. Elijah obviously knew and so did all her friends but the rest of his family were kept in the dark. They knew Klaus was dating someone. But, they didn't know who nor the fact that she was pregnant. She gulped some water nervously. It was just a formal dinner, Klaus said. Just family. But, he had explained to her that his family had formal dinners regularly and so she had to dress up accordingly. She was initially going to wear a white sundress but Klaus had bought this dress for her instead to wear. He wanted her to make a good first impression. But, only so his mother and father wouldn't insult her and so Rebekah wouldn't criticise. Rebekah had criticised every girlfriend so far from Tatia to Genevieve to Hayley but he hoped that Caroline would be able to win her over.

"Ready, love?" Klaus walked into her room dressed in a white shirt with a handsome black suit jacket and tailored trousers. Caroline felt her heart pound just looking at him. She was used to seeing him in formal suits but this one was different. This one made her quiver with delight. He hadn't done up all the buttons and so Caroline could see a tiny bit of his chest. She gulped nervously as she realised she had been staring.

Caroline quickly grabbed her clutch. "Yep. I'm all ready"

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart" Klaus wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine. He wasn't looking forward to this any more than her. His parents would be there and he would be forced to engage with them.

Caroline looked at him. "You look pretty good yourself" She said with hungry eyes. Then, a thought flitted through her mind. "Klaus...?"

"Yes, love?" He replied as they got in the car.

Caroline was nervous. "Who exactly will be there?"

"My parents though I cannot stand them. Not Finn. He despises our family and so hides away in Australia. My sister Freya, her husband Matt and their son Henry. Elijah, Katherine and their son Leo. Maybe Kol if he can be torn away from his fling with Davina. Rebekah for certain although I don't know whether she's bringing Enzo" Klaus reminded Caroline with a smile. "It will all be fine, love. I promise. You know Elijah. Freya and Matt will like you for sure. Katherine will warm to you after a while. Kol would love you. Rebekah will take time. She is very overprotective of me and I of her. Enzo is perfectly pleasant despite the fact that he is dating my sister and knows full well the consequences of upsetting her"

Caroline bit her lip. "And, what about your parents?" She could deal with Rebekah hating her but she didn't want to sit and be insulted for the entire time she was there. From what Klaus had told her Mikael had abused him and hated him. Esther was just indifferent to the abuse suffered by her son. And, in her mind that was so wrong. She wasn't sure she would be able to just sit there and listen to them insulting Klaus. And, if she blew her top then she would ruin their family dinner. "And the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"They will be too busy to care, love." Klaus was used to being the least loved. They would be too busy with Elijah and Rebekah to spare him any attention aside from the insults they would undoubtedly use. "And, you're my girlfriend. We've been dating and now you're pregnant. We will look after our babies together. That's all we have to say. Then, they'll leave us alone"

They had arrived. Caroline looked in awe at the house. The front of the house had a lovely, well manicured garden and the house itself was massive. It was grand and stately like an old Georgian Manor. For all she knew, it could be. It was gorgeous but imposing. The house cast a long shadow and seemed almost foreboding. Then, she felt Klaus take her arm and lead her into the house. They went through the door. Caroline was awestruck. She noted the delicate winding staircase of gold and the paintings that adorned every wall. In the corner, there was even a series of gold statuettes. The Mikaelsons were rich. She knew that. But, this level of wealth was almost inconceivable to her. Then, she saw a blonde, statuesque girl come towards them.

"Bekah" Klaus hugged her with a protective tenderness. "I've missed you. How's New York?"

Rebekah pouted. "It's fun except for Kol. He manages to ruin everything" Then, her eyes darted around Klaus and saw Caroline looking nervous. "Who's this, Nik?"

Caroline decided to answer but not before filing away Rebekah's nickname for Klaus. Nik. "I'm Caroline Forbes. Klaus and I are dating. It's so nice to meet you" Caroline extended her hand to the icy blonde.

"Really, Nik? You brought another of your floozies along? Good thing Mother and Father have decided not to come otherwise our family dinner would have been ruined" Rebekah ignored Caroline and spoke to Klaus. Then, she turned. "I'm Rebekah. But, don't learn my name, Barbie. You'll be gone soon enough"

Klaus was exasperated with Rebekah. "Play nice, Bekah. This is my girlfriend" He gently admonished. "Let's go and see the others. Who else is here?" He was unsurprised that his mother and father decided not to come. They usually refused to if he was attending.

"Freya, Matt, Henry, Elijah, Katherine, Leo and even Kol has made an appearance with his latest fling. Davina. And, obviously Enzo too. You're late" Rebekah recited. "Let's go" She linked her arms with Klaus and then made to move but Klaus quickly linked his other arm with Caroline who was so far not having a good time.

They entered the dining room. It was as grand and stately as the rest of the house but more elegant. She looked around and saw everyone sitting down and talking. They obviously all got on really well and she felt a slight pang of jealousy. She was an only child and would never have this family atmosphere. Elena and Bonnie were like her sisters but it would never be like this. She quickly shook it away as Klaus tugged her gently to the head of the table.

"This is my girlfriend Caroline Forbes. And, we are expecting our first children together. Twins" Klaus said clearly and succinctly. He watched as Rebekah's face twisted slightly whilst Kol looked indifferent and Elijah and Freya pleased. "This is Freya and Matt with my nephew Henry" He gestured to the dirty blonde with a maternal expression and a brunette man with gentle blue eyes and their child who was sitting in between with a massive smile. "This is Elijah who you know and Katherine and my nephew Leo" He pointed to them. Elijah gave her a reassuring smile whilst his wife smirked at her and their son waved his arms around. "My brother Kol and his girlfriend Davina" Davina gave her a smile whilst Kol just looked devilish and mischievous. "And, Rebekah and Enzo" Rebekah's face looked like stone whilst Enzo gave her a friendly enough smile. Then, Klaus pulled her to their seat. He sat next to her with Rebekah on his side whilst she had Davina on her side. She gave a silent thanks that Davina at least seemed friendly and she wasn't stuck next to Rebekah.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Selena x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Firstly, I would like to give you guys the biggest thank you ever! 50 reviews, 54 favourites and a whopping 129 follows is a massive amount of love and I'm sending each and every one of you virtual cookies. You guys are my motivation and I'm so thankful for your support! Hope you like this next chapter!**

"So you're Klaus's girlfriend?" Davina asked Caroline who was sitting next to her at the dinner table. "I can't believe it. His type has always been way moodier and manipulative" Davina said thinking of Hayley and Genevieve. She had been dating Kol for the better part of a year but it wasn't serious in his siblings' eyes. They just saw her as another fling for Kol.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah. I know he can be a total grouch sometimes but he's my grouch"

"I know that. Kol can be so irritating but he's my annoyance" Davina and Caroline quickly became fast friends and chatted through the entire starter. They were in a similar position. Both of them were dating a Mikaelson brother and so had received evil eye stares from Rebekah the entire time they were there.

Caroline leaned closer to Davina. "Does Rebekah get any nicer?"

"I've been here for a year and we're just about civil with each other" Davina said quietly. "But, she can be nice occasionally. You just have to win her trust and prove you're not going to break Klaus's heart"

Caroline glanced over at Klaus who was talking to Rebekah. They were laughing about something or another and seemed genuinely content and happy. She made a mental note to try and befriend Rebekah. She was obviously very close to Klaus and despite her earlier rudeness Caroline realised she just was looking out for him. And, hearing from Davina about Klaus's awful exes helped her to understand a little about their relationship. Tatia had played both Elijah and Klaus. Genevieve had been a gold digger. Hayley had manipulated Klaus and Camille had used him for her own gain. It wasn't any wonder, she thought to herself, that Rebekah wanted to vet his girlfriend even though she didn't appreciate it by any stretch of imagination.

Klaus reached over and held her hand as he whispered in her ear. "How are you feeling, love? Are you comfortable?" He passed her the dessert over, chocolate mousse with whipped cream. She dug her spoon in and tasted it. It was delicious. The chocolate and the cream seemed to become one and melted on her tongue. She licked her lips appreciatively.

"I'm fine, Klaus. Honestly, I'm having a lovely time" Caroline replied. It was the truth. Davina was lovely as were Freya and Matt, Elijah was nothing less than polite and hospitable and even Katherine seemed like fun. It was only Rebekah who seemed to hate her and completely ignore her every word. She had tried to join in their conversation and had been met with disdain by Rebekah. Then, she saw Rebekah get up and the rest of the Mikaelsons followed her. She made to get up.

Katherine smirked at the blonde about ready to stand up. "Sit down, Barbie. They're having a Mikaelson family meeting. Which despite the fact that I'm married to Elijah and Matt to Freya, we're not invited."

"They just go off and have a family meeting?" Caroline said in total disbelief. "They abandon us and having a family meeting?"

Enzo flashed a grin. "Cheer up, gorgeous. It's better for us. We're spared whatever drama they've got going on"

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry, Care" Matt reassured her as he held his son. He felt like Caroline would be a great girlfriend to Klaus but more than that she just seemed to fit in. "Kol's probably pissed someone off"

Davina looked at Matt with indignation. "Or, Klaus has upset one of them. I mean he does fall out with his family regularly"

"Not this time, darling" Enzo interrupted. "Kol is pissed at Rebekah"

Davina was confused. "Why? What has Rebekah done?"

"The same thing she does to anyone who tries to date her brothers" Katherine answered with a bored look. "Rebekah decided to hire a couple of to find out everything about you and Blondie"

Caroline was outraged. "How dare she? I mean, I get that she's protective but I have privacy"

"Yeah and I've been dating Kol for a year. So, why now?" Davina was still puzzled.

Katherine groaned at their stupidity. "Because, now she sees you as a threat, Dee-Dee, because this is the third family dinner you've been invited to. And, Blondie, just deal with it. She'll get over it eventually"

"Does she like you?" Caroline stared Katherine in the eye.

Katherine just let off a laugh. "Hell no. But, she puts up with me because I love Elijah and he loves me. But, she'll never like me. Bitches don't like other bitches"

'That's my girlfriend you're talking about, Kat" Enzo warned her though inside he was chuckling. It's true Rebekah is a bitch sometimes but he couldn't stand by and let someone say that.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Who told them why they're having a meeting?"

"That would be me actually, Kat" Matt interrupted. "They always have family meetings because of some drama"

Katherine batted her eyelashes. "Well, Matty. It was Enzo who said that Rebekah was pissed off with Kol"

"You're disgusting" Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. There was Katherine, Elijah's wife, flirting with Matt who didn't look a bit fazed. "You're married"

Katherine just smiled. "Yeah, but Matty and I have known each other a long time. He knows what I'm like"

"If it moves, she'll flirt with it" Matt told Caroline.

Davina decided to interrupt. "Whatever the reason, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Eat, drink and be merry, love" Enzo reached for the main course.

By the time, the Mikaelsons had come back all the food had been eaten and they well all drunk, except for Caroline who was laughing at Enzo's drunken shenanigans. Klaus narrowed his eyes. It looked like he was flirting with Caroline and she was doing nothing to stop him. He marched over and took Caroline's arm. "We're leaving"

"Why?" Caroline refused to move. "I'm finally having fun"

Klaus just lifted her up and carried her to his car. 'You were flirting with Enzo. My sister's boyfriend" He said angrily as he began driving Caroline back to he flat. "Don't deny it, love. I saw it with my own eyes"

"Are you crazy?" Caroline responded furiously. "I love you, you idiot! Enzo was drunk and we were just making conversation. I was trying to make friends with him. That was all" She crossed her arms.

Klaus looked over at her. "Yes, sweetheart, I saw the kind of friends you wanted to be"

Caroline gave him an angry look. "Pull over now." She undid her seatbelt. "You know, I love you Klaus. I thought I could trust you but you obviously don't trust me. Again" Her voice rose as she got angrier.

"No" He said one word and continued driving.

Caroline's face was red with anger. "Pull over now, Klaus. Or, I swear I will punch you"

"Fine" He pulled over. "What do you want me to say, love? I saw you flirting with him. My sister's boyfriend. And, you just deny it"

"Because it's not true, you complete and utter dick!" Caroline climbed out of the car. "I only love you and if you can't see beyond you're own jealousy then I'm not sure we can be together" She slammed the door shut.

Klaus watched as she pulled out her phone. "How are you going to get home, sweetheart?" His voice was laced with a slight mocking tone.

"Any way that doesn't involve you and your possessive jealousy" Caroline began to walk off.

He sat in the car, expecting her to come back. And, every minute that passed his heart raced faster and faster with worry. He began to realise he was in the wrong. Again. He texted her. _Come back, I'm sorry._ But, she didn't respond. He was beginning to panic. Caroline was all alone out here because he had been a pig headed idiot. He tried to phone her but he had no response. He decided to get out of the car and look for her. How far could she have gone? She was three, nearly four months pregnant. There's no way she would be able to nor would she go so far. He looked around anxiously, his heart pounding violently against his chest as he searched for her. She was nowhere to be found. He went even further from the car and couldn't see any sign of her. That's when his phone rang. He quickly answered it, hoping and praying it was Caroline. "Caroline?"

 _"No, it's me Freya"_

"What's wrong, sister?" Klaus inwardly groaned. It wasn't Caroline. He had so desperately wanted it to be Caroline. Where was she? "Tell me what's wrong, Freya?" He repeated as his sister did not answer. "Freya?" He was beginning to lose patience. All he wanted to do was find Caroline.

 _"Rebekah has argued with Enzo"_

Klaus failed to see what that had to do with him. "Yes, and? Freya, what does this have to do with me?" He was impatient. Caroline was missing and his sister was being cryptic. "Come on, sister. Spit it out"

 _"And, Niklaus she threw a vase at him in her_ _anger, accusing him of flirting with your girlfriend, Caroline. Matt tried to explain to her that neither Caroline nor Enzo were flirting with each other but she just got angrier and angrier. Then, she tried to slap Matt who naturally just caught her hand. But, she-she"_

Klaus could hear Freya's hesitation. Her voice quivered slightly. "What did Bekah do?"

 _"She took Matt's gun and tried to commit suicide"_

Klaus sank to the floor. His baby sister had tried to commit suicide. Caroline was missing. His family was in distress. He was numb. He could still hear Freya but he had dropped his phone. He fumbled around and found it and put it to his ear.

 _"Come quickly, Niklaus"_

Freya urged him to come quickly. He was conflicted as to what to do. His sister was potentially dying but his girlfriend, his love was missing. He sat on the floor in silence. How could he choose? His sister or his love? A thought came rushing to the forefront of his mind. If he chose his sister, it would be selfish. She was one person and had their entire family to care for her. Caroline was pregnant with his children. That made three lives. And, she was completely alone. She had no family save her best friends and they were all on holiday at the moment. If he didn't look for her, who would? He could not leave his love alone. He had to find her. His mind made up he continued searching for Caroline all the while bargaining with God to keep Rebekah alive. To save his sister and his girlfriend.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave me some feedback! Selena x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I am genuinely amazed by the sheer amount of reviews, follows and favourites that this fic has received.**

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted her name desperately as he walked further and further to find her. That's when his phone rang again. It was an unknown number. He assumed it was Caroline. _"Where the bloody hell are you, love?"_ He said angrily down the phone. He had been searching and calling her for ages and he had received no response.

 _"Care is fine. I saw her walking and I took her home. I'm Elena by the way." Elena Gilbert introduced herself. " Elena Gilbert, her best friend. You must be Klaus"_

Klaus let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank you. Was she okay?"_

 _"She's totally fine." Elena said down the phone. Then, she thought again. "She wants to see you"_

Klaus thanked her again and put the phone , he dialled Caroline's home phone. It rang for a few seconds before she picked it up. _"Are you alright, love?"_ He was working hard not to let his anger show. She had wandered off and didn't bother to tell him that she was safe. He could have been at the hospital by now, checking on Rebekah. Freya had phoned again to say that Rebekah had survived but was in critical condition.

 _"I'm sorry, Klaus" Caroline's voice was small as if trying not to cry. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I was wrong to walk off like that"_

Klaus softened slightly at the quiver in her voice. She seemed genuinely remorseful. But, then his face hardened. He didn't have time for this. Rebekah needed him now. "I haven't got time for this, love. Rebekah attempted suicide because of what she believed you and Enzo did. We'll talk later"

 _"Okay" Caroline agreed blinking back tears. "But, I am really sorry, Klaus. For what I did and to hear about Rebekah. Do you want me to come with you?"_

Klaus growled slightly. _"No. I'll go to see how Bekah is alone, Caroline"_ They exchanged brief goodbyes before putting the phone down. He headed back to his car and drove like a mad man to the hospital. He wanted Bekah to survive by any cost. He needed his sister to be fine. Now, he knew Caroline was safe he put her to the back of his mind. He still wasn't happy with her but that would have to wait. Bekah was more important at this moment. He hastily parked his car and made his way into the hospital, frantically trying to find Bekah's room. That's when he saw his family, all sitting with faces of sadness. His eyes fell on Enzo. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Leave him alone, Niklaus" Elijah saw Klaus grab Enzo and yank him to his feet. Klaus shoved him against the wall viciously with hate in his eyes. "Let him go" Elijah attempted to reason with Klaus who was looking murderous.

Klaus punched Enzo in the face. "You cheated on my sister. You attempted to flirt with my girlfriend" He could feel Elijah pulling him back.

"I did nothing" Enzo responded as he threw a punch at Klaus. "You just hate all the people your sister has ever dated. No one is good enough for her in your eyes"

Klaus growled angrily. "I am entitled to protect my sister" He made to attack Enzo but Elijah just held him tight.

"Protect?" Enzo let off a laugh. "You just want her to be alone. You want her to stay with your family" Enzo attempted to attack Klaus but Kol grabbed him and pulled him away.

Freya cried out. "Enough!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she watched her family. "Our sister is lying in a hospital bed close to death and you choose this time to accuse" She addressed Klaus. "And, you. You're right. No one will ever be good enough for my sister but you could at least try." She told Enzo. "We are here to support Rebekah" She sank back down to her seat tiredly. Her eyes blurred. It had been a long day and she was nearing exhaustion. Matt squeezed her hand as he pulled her closer. She sank into his comforting embrace.

"I am sorry, sister, for my behaviour. You are right" Klaus said contritely as he thought of Rebekah. His little sister with a self inflicted gunshot wound. He shuddered slightly. They needed to support Bekah. They needed to be united. "Bekah is the most important at this moment" He said with a choked voice. The lump in his throat was growing the more he thought of Rebekah.

Enzo was silent. He loved Rebekah. He tried to imagine a world without her and failed. A silent tear dropped from his eye. Rebekah hated when he and Klaus fought. When, he had initially started dating her, Klaus and him fought regularly. Klaus thought he wasn't good enough for Rebekah. But, eventually they had grown closer. Klaus began treating Enzo more like a friend. He shook away the overwhelming sadness. Bex needed him to be strong. "Yes, she is"

"Excuse me" The doctor entered the waiting room with a grim look on his face. "Miss Mikaelson requires an operation in order to seal the wound fully and extract the remaining shrapnel of the bullet. This is likely to take several hours and so we may not know if she is stable until morning. Until that time, she is not allowed any visitors and there can only be a maximum of three people staying overnight." The doctor said pointedly at the Mikaelsons. They were stubborn and had already broke the maximum six people visiting rule and scared away the nurses but he would not have them cluttering up the waiting room over night. Then, he returned to the operation theatre.

Freya did a quick head count. Herself, Matt, Henry, Elijah, Katherine, Leo, Niklaus, Kol, Davina and Enzo. There were ten of them. She noted Caroline's absence but put it down to pregnancy fatigue. She thought about who she could send home. The doctor was right. There were too many of them. "Matt, honey, you and Henry go home. I'll keep you updated" She said to Matt who looked resistant. But, he grudgingly agreed. She was right. He and Henry should go home. "You and Leo too" She turned to Katherine who agreed. That left six people. Herself, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Davina and Enzo. "Hopefully, the doctor will agree to six people staying"

"I'll make him agree" Klaus stubbornly said. He knew Freya would not send him, Elijah, Kol or Enzo home because they would be too resistant. Davina too as she was alone without Kol and so it made sense for her to stay.

The doctor returned. "The nurse has told me you refuse to leave" He looked at the Mikaelsons.

"There's only six of us" Freya said politely. "We all fit"

The doctor huffed. "Hospital rules. Only three people allowed to stay overnight"

"Listen, mate" Enzo stood up with fire in his eyes. "That's my girlfriend in there and I'm not leaving"

Klaus too stood up. "And, Bekah is our little sister. We will not leave" Elijah, Kol and Freya all flanked him with determined looks on their faces.

"If you insist" The doctor gave in. He knew how desperate family members were to remain with their loved ones and seeing their faces he decided he could bend the rules just this once.

* * *

Caroline was seriously worried. It had been a few hours since Klaus had called and she really hoped Rebekah would recover soon. Rebekah had been cruel to her but she didn't want her to die. She was Klaus's sister and she knew how tight their family was bound together. If Rebekah died, then Klaus would be shattered. He would never want to see her again. She had been stupid in running out of the car. Totally stupid! He was wrong to jump to conclusions but she hadn't only endangered herself. She had endangered their babies. Their babies. Not just hers. She had been selfish and was lucky that Elena had seen her and taken her home. So many bad things could have happened. She shuddered as she thought of the more dangerous consequences of her actions. Then, her mind turned back to Rebekah. Her mind was just whirling between the two and she needed to see Klaus. But, she didn't want to make things any worse. She decided to go up to bed. Maybe, when she woke in the morning everything would be okay. She tossed and turned for hours. Her bed was cold, she was uncomfortable and she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing. She couldn't stop thinking about Rebekah, about what Klaus must have gone through when she left. He must have been panicked. She had gone missing and his sister had attempted suicide. A tear welled up as she thought about what Klaus had gone through. For her. For their babies. She decided. First thing tomorrow morning, she would phone Klaus and find out about Rebekah. Then, she needed to see him. She desperately wanted to see him. He deserved an apology from her. She had been reckless, thoughtless and stupid. She could have ruined their relationship. He may never trust her again. And, she had bleated on about how he didn't trust her. She needed to make amends. She finally fell asleep.

Klaus reached her house. He knocked forcefully two or three times before barging in. "Caroline? Caroline?"

"Klaus?" Caroline looked at Klaus. He was disheveled, his hair mussed up and his eyes bloodshot with tiredness. "Come in" She ushered him in quickly as she remembered she was still in her nightwear. It was quite literally the crack of dawn. She hoped Rebekah was fine.

Klaus was still angry with her but he was too tired to argue now. She still deserved to hear the truth. "Rebekah is in stable condition" He let out with a slight smile curving at his mouth. His little sister had responded well to the operation and he was overjoyed. "She can't have any visitors until tonight but she is fine"

"I'm so glad" Caroline threw her hands around him exuberantly. Rebekah was fine. She and their babies were fine. Then, she untangled herself from him. "I need to tell you something" Her expression turned serious.

Klaus knew what was coming. "Yes, love?"

"I am so sorry, Klaus" Caroline apologised sincerely with a lump in her throat. "I was selfish and reckless and stupid. I shouldn't have stormed off. I should have let you know I was safe" Caroline was nearly crying. "I put our children in danger and I will never forgive myself for that" A loud sob escaped her mouth.

Klaus stood there. He wanted to comfort Caroline but he was also still angry. Everything she said was the truth. But, then he did also jump to conclusions about Enzo. He could feel himself softening to Caroline's tear streaked face. He pulled her over and sat her down on the sofa. "Listen, sweetheart" He said in a measured, steady tone. He was willing himself calm. Caroline was pregnant with their children. An excess of emotion could potentially harm their children. He needed to remain calm. "You were reckless and thoughtless"

"I know and I'm sorry" She sobbed, her face turning red.

Klaus wiped her tears away gently. "And, I don't know if I can forgive you. Yet" He added. "You put yourself and our children in danger. That's something that I can't easily forgive" He said with a controlled tone. He could feel the anger subside as Caroline appeared to be genuinely apologetic for her actions.

"I don't expect you to forgive me when I won't forgive myself" Caroline said in a small voice. She seemed diminished by her sadness. She was curled up on the sofa, head buried between her knees. "But, I will regain your trust. I promise"

Klaus pulled her into a hug. "Love, I broke your trust too. I accused you and Enzo thoughtlessly and I'm sorry" He didn't want Caroline to believe it was solely her fault. He had played a part in this incident by refusing to believe her. "Maybe, we could rebuild this trust together, sweetheart"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please leave some feedback! Selena x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm very very sorry but I am taking this story down because I have completely lost inspiration and can't find it within myself to continue. To be honest, I'm just feeling very uninspired at the moment and think that anything I do write is terrible so I will be taking this story down. It may make a reappearance in the future if I regain the momentum that I had but it's unlikely. Thank you for your wonderful support and I am so sorry that I feel unable to continue.**

 **Much love,**

 **Selena xx**


End file.
